The Forgotten Son
by InfamousAuthor132
Summary: Centered around Benjamin Woods, a mysterious Half-Blood who has forgotten his past. He ends up going on a quest with a new friend of his that is hiding a dark past, and a girl who wants to find her lost brother. This story is rated T for teen. OC's promenent. Just because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up guys? This is my new and first story, The Forgotten Son. It is centered around Benjamin Woods, a mysterious Half-Blood who just wants to find out who his parent is. He ends up going on a quest with a new friend of his that is hiding a dark past, and a girl who wants to find her lost brother. This story is rated M for mature for a reason. Mostly because I'm paranoid, but mostly because of the language that will probably get worse.**

**Please give a good review, if not explain to me what's wrong with the story so I can fix it. I just want to make a good story and satisfy you, the readers.**

**I do not Percy Jackson and The Olympians, that is all owned by Rick Riordan.**

The Forgotten Son: Chapter 1

As I worked under the terrible and unrelenting sun, I find that some of the crops have been eaten, while others have burnt or roasted. That definetly doesn't happen in nature. The, once again, I hear the same roar I have been hearing since 3 days ago. It sounds like a high pitched lion's roar, that goes on for about 2 minutes straight. I'm not sure exactly what has been going, but this has been keeping Gabe and the twins constantly on edge. I'm worried because it has been getting closer and closer. When, whatever it is, had roared yesterday, the twins and Gabe started to pack up and get ready to leave, but it was only Gabe stuff they packed up. It's like they planned on not coming with us.

But before I get ahead of you guys, I guess I'll introduce myself. My name is Benjamin Woods and I'm not like most seventeen year olds. For one I'm about 6' 1', grassy green eyes, and light brown that has been naturaly lightened by the sun. Which leads me to my next topic, which is that I cannot stand being outside for shorter than 24/7. I love being outside, I just can't stand being inside for to long. Plus, I love working on a farm. When I had arrived, Gabe had shown me the ropes and I picked up on it pretty damn fast. Abnormally fast for someone that age, which by the way is ten.

So now that you know what you need to know about me, I should tell you about my boss. His name is Gabe Forester and he is just an awesome guy to be with. I have known this since I was 10 years old and he would do anything to protect, or make you comfortable. he's about 5' 7' with shaggy brown hair and a beard. He contantly his overalls and has never has shown his legs before. Personally I think he has got tattoos covering his legs, but I digress. he is also a mute, because I have never heard him speak before. The twins usually know what he is thinking and just tell me what he wants done.

The twins are, I assume, his daughters though they have never actually told me that. I just assume that as a fact. Their names are Sherry, and Dawn. They are pretty cool. They are basicly my surrogate sisters, in all but blood. They both have dark blond hair, and brown eyes, that are as dark woods. they are both 5' 4' and are really sweet.

Today was nothing special, besides the roaring of course, and I was just finishing up plowing the field. I looked over towards the house which was a least a half mile away from me. I hen heard a sound like trees being snapped as though someone had stepped on them. Whatever it wa,s it was really, really close to me. I was about to go check it out, when I heard the twins scream as though they were ripped apart. I then practicly ran as hard as I have ever ran before. I rushed into the house, and saw the twins lying on the ground covered in what appeared to be green blood?

"Are guys okay?!" I asked with desperation as it seemed they were dying "What's going on here"

"RUN AWAY!" Sherry cried out. "IT'S COMING FOR YOU, BEN!"

"What's coming" I exclaimed not believing my eyes as to what is happening. Then what looked like a lion on steroids came strutting out of the kitchen. It was huge, but upon further inspection it had the legs and hooves of a goat, the body and head of a lion and it's tail was a snake.

"What the hell is that thing?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I started to run until I remembered that the twins were still there and I wasn't going to let that thing kill them. I ran inside searched for a weapon, when I remembered a sword in the living room. I grabbed it and ran back into the kitchen to try and fight. I came back behind the beast and stabbed it in the back. It then kicked me with its hooves which hurt like bitch. I start to see stars and it looks like I'm about to get killed, till I hear someone speak up out of nowhere.

"I will give you, two choices, you ugly S.O.B." A rough southern accent says "You either leave me and my family alone or I will personally mess you up." I look over and see Gabe with what appears to be a bronze looking cane sword, the handle of which looks like a tree. . He also doesn't have pants on, because it looks like he doesn't need them. Mostly because he has goat legs and hooves. So, now Gabe is part goat, why not? "Go on, get" He snarls at the thing.

Obviously it does not like that, as it goes after Gabe with him in a battle stance. The beast tries to take a bite out of him, but he steps to the left and is able to cut of his tail. Unforunatly, that's the best thing he was able to do because it just got bad after. one hit after another hit Gabe and it looked like he should have broken every bone in his body. The thing was just beating him up, but Gabe was close to chopping its head off. As he was about to finish the deed, its tail had grown back and wrapped around his neck forcing him to drop the sword.

I know that what I did next could have killed me and most likely kill Gabe as well, but I wanted this thing dead. With my adrenline pumping I ran and grabbed the sword and most incredibely, cut off the tail. It was pissed and it tried to kick me again, but I had literally flipped over it and landed right in front of it. I then brought the sword down on its neck, successfully killing it.

As the pain started to catch up with me, I walked over to the twins. I dropped to my knees in realization that they were going to die.

"It's okay Ben, we forgive you." They whispered to me "We will always forgive you"

The blackness overcame me as I heard voice. A cloaked man who smelled of death and hatred walked over to me and commanded me in a voice that was cold and unforgiving "Sleep and recover" That's when I was out cold.

**Thanks guys for reading my story, please leave a review if this was good or not. If not, what do I need to fix? If so, any suggestion who needs to be brought in? Thanks for the feedback and I hope you all enjoy the story that I brought you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, what's up guys? I am back with another chapter of The Forgotten Son. This chapter is mainly introducing the friends and members of Ben's quest. I thank everyone who has read my story so far, and I will try to update twice a week if I can. Those days that I will update are Saturday and Sunday, but I won't always be able to update on those days. I've got school and I go on camping trips once a month, so if I can't update on those day I'll either update on the day before, the day after or whenever I feel like it. Also, I am aware that I said it was rated M for Mature, I have messed up, but I'm too lazy to change it.**

**The story is centered ****It is centered around Benjamin Woods, a mysterious Half-Blood who just wants to find out who his parent is. He ends up going on a quest with a new friend of his that is hiding a dark past, and a girl who wants to find her lost brother. This story is rated t for teen for a reason. **

**Please give a good review, if not explain to me what's wrong with the story so I can fix it. I just want to make a good story and satisfy you, the readers.**

**I do not Percy Jackson and The Olympians, that is all owned by Rick Riordan.**

The Forgotten Son: Chapter 2

I felt as though I was floating through a sea of darkness, but yet I could breathe. The darkness felt like inky water, that was crawling up my skin, trying to take control. I wanted to hate this feeling the sea gave me, but I couldn't. It wasn't comforting, nor was it any sort of good feeling. The only emotion that it left me with was fear. I was scared of the darkness. This feeling wouldn't stop, And I'd do anything to make it stop. I just wanted leave this place, to fade away. To dissapper into non-existence and just stop being here.

I then heard a huge rumbiling sound, that knocked me out of my fear. It was a loud, constant, unleaving noise. It seemed to cover the whole dreamscape. I don't know know what it was but whatever it was that made the sound is powerful. As I listened closer, it started to sound more like a laugh. A humungous rumbiling laugh, that made this being, or whatever it was, sound amused. It sounded like it was directed towards me. That's the voice came back. The same voice I had heard when I passed out. The same cold, unforgiving voice that had come from the man who smelled of death and hatred.

"You will not die" The voice commended "You are of use to my plan. You will come back and you will do as I say or I will kill all of your friends."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell out of a bed. Upon impact, I opened my eyes to try and figure out as to where I am. It appered to be a room, that was small enough to house one person. Which it seemed to be doing as there was another man in the room with me. He looked to be in his late forties, with graying hair and beard. He still had a youthful look in his eyes as though he was still young. He was waering an old tweed jacket that looked like it fit him. He was also in a wheelchair, that looked motorized, which was pretty cool. He had a quizitive look on his but had a smile along with it.

"Having nightmares are we, Mr. Woods?" He said with polite accent. He looked nice enough, but I was honestly freaking out right now as to where I was at the moment. I mean who brought me here? How does he know my name? What does he want from-

"It is usually polite to respond to someone, when they ask you a question." He said interuppting my train of thought.

"I-I'm sorry, but can you tell me where I am at the moment?" I was able to stutter " I'm kinda confused to how I got here." And it was the truth, because I was not lying to this guy.

"Well, you are at Camp Half-Blood of course." he said like I should I have known "And right now you are in one of the rooms at the big house. I'm surprised Gabriel had never you told about this place. He should have mentioned at least couple of times though."

I then remebered what had happened to me "WAIT, IS GABE ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? WHAT WAS THE THING THAT ATTACKED US" I asked rapidly. I needed to know as to what had happened. It was practically killing me to know what had happened to me, but of course someone had to interupt me.

There was yelling from the hallway "Argo get out of my way, I need to see him right now!" A girl had yelled "My mother had said that he will lead me to my brother! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" She screamed the last part as she was obviously get frustrated with this Argo guy. The man started rolling away, pardoning himself because he needed to talk to her, and opened the door and left. I then heard him speaking to her calmly, and then send her away. Where to, I don't know, but I didn't want to find out. Then I felt a stab of pain as I fell to the floor screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" I cried out as the pain was just getting worse and worse. The man and another man, who I assumed was argo rushed into the room to case what was wrong. Also, it looked like Argo was covered in eyes, but I digress. The pain felt like it was coming from my chest area and it felt like fire was constrticitng body. Argo picked me up, and set me on the bed, while Chiron injected my with something. the pain almost immideantly ceased, but robbed me of my consciousness. I had passed out a second time for that day.

**A Day Later**

I woke up slowly opening my eyes and sitting up. At first it looked as though I was back at the farm house, thinking that that I would wake up to the twins playful banter as they cooked breakfest. They would have been cooking my favorite meal of eggs and bacon with a ice cold glass of sweet tea. I would go on, to work on the farm for the rest of the day. I'd get to play a nice game of poker with everyone and Gabe would have won, leaving us with no money to spend when we go into town for supplies.

I then came back to reality, with the realization it was never going to be the same as it was. I was still in the room in the Big House. I was still at Camp Half-Blood, The twins and Gabe are probably dead. And I'm the only survivor. As I think of what happens, I feel the hot tears run down my face. I was never going to see them ar the farm ever again. The one family that I loved were all dead and it happened because I couldn't do anything to save them. I was weak, and they paid for my mistake.

**Damn, that sucks for Ben. He had just lost his only family and he feels immensly guilty. I believe they call this condition he is experiencing "**_**Survivor's Guilt**_**". This condition is going to make consistant apperances in his quest to becoming a hero. This story will have humor and it will have action, but I'm trying to give more of a darker feeling to it. I'm trying to make realistic and show how a hero's journey is fraut with danger and death. I just hope that you guys will support me with this vision of mine and enjoy it.**

**Again, ****please leave a review if this was good or not. If not, what do I need to fix? If so, any suggestion who needs to be brought in? Thanks for the feedback and I hope you all enjoy the story that I brought you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, guys? Sorry it has taken so long for me in order to continue the story. I have decided to tell you guys that I will probably update once a week if I can. Since this week is Thanksgiving break I will try to make a few more chapters I will possibly write around 4 chapters. Also can you guys please write me a review. It would be nice if you could so, please.**

**It is centered around Benjamin Woods, a mysterious Half-Blood who just wants to find out who his parent is. He ends up going on a quest with a new friend of his that is hiding a dark past, and a girl who wants to find her lost brother. This story is rated M for mature for a reason. Mostly because I'm paranoid, but mostly because of the language that will probably get worse.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That is owned by Rick Riordan.**

The Forgotten Son: Chapter 3

After, I had cried my eyes out and my tears have been reduced to nothing I decided to get up and check everything out. I was only wearing my bowers, so I searched for some clothes. I finally found some after looking in the dresser. I looked inside and found some jeans that fit me. I looked inside for a shirt but none of them fit me. My clothes usually had to be ordered in order for me to actually fit in them. My shoes were still there, thankfully, and I found some socks. I looked mostly okay, expect for the fact that I couldn't find a damn shirt to wear. How could I find pant,s yet no shirt. It was probably going to be freezing out side with my luck.

I walked out the door to find myself in a hallway occupied by no one else. I wasn't sure as to where I would go until I had heard a couple of voices from my left. I walked there to find a man dressed in what appeared to be leopard skin jogging suit with running shoes. The ironic thing was that he looked pretty damn drunk. It was almost like if he stood that he would just drop. The other one was Chiron! He looked to be the same, other than the fact that he wasn't in his wheel chair anymore. He was standing! Even more so than that, his lower half was that of a horse lower body. He had the body, and the legs, Hell, he even had the tail!

I was about to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming again, but Chiron noticed me and spoke up first. "Ah, Ben. I was just wondering when you would be up."

"Uh, yeah. I'm wondering why you have the horse body thing?" I asked curiously

"Of course you would question that? You see, I am a centaur. Half horse, half man."

I was greatly confused. Did he mean the ones from from those greek myths. That would explain Argo. " Your talking about from the greek myths, right?"

"Yes"

I just gave him a questioning look. He was making little to no sense. What was he trying to tell me? "What are trying to tell me exactly?"

"Ah, of course. I should start by telling you everything abiut what happened. Take a seat, and let me explain everything.

**Some time later**

"And so now you know everything about what you need to know." Chiron finishes.

I just kind of sat there unsure as to what to say. I have just been told all of those greek myths are real! Everything from the gods to the the monters to the underworld! The Minotaur, Medusa, even nymphs. And I'm a demigod! I'm half-god and half-human!

"Well, this is certainly a lot to take in. Um, so who is my parent?" I asked considering everything. I could be anyone's son. There's Athena. She might be my mother because, not to toot my own horn, I am pretty smart, but then again I don't have those stormy gray eyes her children have. Maybe Apollo? Nah, I don't have blond hair and I'm not that great at ranged weapons. My aim pretty much sucks. I'm pretty sure I'm not any child of the big three because one, I don't act like them and two, I don't look like them either. Myabe I could be Ni- Wait a second!

How in the hell do I know these things?! I haven't even seen any of the gods before, let alone talk to them. This is making my head hurt. When my head hurts I get the flashbacks. The last time it happened I nearly killed someone. Oh god! Not the flashbacks! Not the flashbacks! Not the flashbacks!

I heard Chiron yelling at me "BEN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!". I shook myself out of my stupper to see both Chiron and Mr. D, both, looking at me with a concerned look on their faces. I was surprised that Mr. D of all people looked concerned for me. "Ben, You looked like you were about to explode. You looked a little... Crazy" Mr. D said with a extreme curiousity. Since he is the God of madness, I'm not surprised he wanted to know more. This purple fire in his eyes appeared and he began to practicaly dissect my illness.

After what felt like a half an hour, he finally spoke up "So Ben, it looks as though you have an extreme case of amnesia. And whenever you try to look into those lost memories, you go on into berserker like state. Very interesting." I can't believe he found all of that out so easily. Without even trying no less.

How did he know all of these things? I almost opened my mouth to question his methods of information discovery until I remebered about something. Something very important that I can't believe I forgot about him?!

"Chiron, is Gabe alright?!" I asked hurredly. I can't believe I forgot about him. What could I do to forgive my self better than see if Gabe is alright? If he is alright, maybe the twins are all right. It was too soon to think they were dead. They just might be alive. Then things could go on how they used to be. Of course though, I was dead wrong.

I hadn't noticed while I had that glimer of hope, that Chiron's face had fell dark. My hope sapped away from as though Pandora had opened my personal box and released it into the world. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that for sure." He looked as though Gabe was already dead. Was he really hurt that bad?

"It is best for you to see yourself. It will be easier for you to understand the situation." He told me grimly. I was so worried I almost up and left to find the infirmary myself until Chiron grabbed my arm. "I will take you there, then you can talk with him."

We then walked towards the infirmary tent in order to find out whether or not, this would be the last time I ever would see him alive again.

**Thanks guys forreading my story. PLease review my story and follow it if you really like it. It means so much to me to have you guys read my stories. I thank you all for your support. And congradulations to Jedihunter69 for typing up the first review this story has had. **

**If you guys have any questions ask in the review section and I will answer them if I can. If there a lot of questions one week and I am having a wirters block, then I might have a page dedicated to just those questions.**

**Please follow and review. Thanks guys and see you tommorow with another story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I've been occupied for about a month or two. I just remembered that I had a story to write for you guys. I'm actually in a library in Marion, South Carolina. I don't have much time, so I'll just start writing.

It is centered around Benjamin Woods, a mysterious Half-Blood who just wants to find out who his parent is. He ends up going on a quest with a new friend of his that is hiding a dark past, and a girl who wants to find her lost brother. This story is rated M for mature for a reason. Mostly because I'm paranoid, but mostly because of the language that will probably get worse.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That is owned by Rick Riordan.

The Forgotten Son: Chapter 4

As me and Chiron were walking the infirmary tent finally came into view. It was about the size of a small house and was white in color. On all sides of the tent there was a symbol called the, um, caduceus? I don't exactly remember what it was called, but I think that's what it was called. There were groups of people walking in and out, who I assumed were Apollo's kids. Who else would be running the infirmary, if not them?

The infirmary wasn't really all that busy for what would be a hospital for the camp. It was easier for us to walk in without getting asked a bunch questions. The infirmary didn't have beds though; there were just a bunch of cots. They all varied in size but were all the same color of dark green. One stood out beyond all of them though because that was the one Gabe was lying in. He looked pretty messed up with numerous burns and cuts and bruises.

I walked right over to him and said "Oh Gabe, what the hell did that thing do to you?" I was shocked at how much better things had looked from a distance. It was even worse when I got up close.

"They tried everything but not even Apollo's kids could fix him up all the way" A voice spoke up out of the blue. I look over in surprise as I hadn't noticed the guy. He was around 5"8" with light blond hair, and light brown eyes. He had a look in his eyes that immediately placed as a child of Hermes, but there was also sadness in his eyes, like he had known Gabe. "I've known Gabe. He was the one who had found me when I was lost in trouble." So he had known Gabe, which explains what he was doing here.

"I'm Ben." I say with the utmost respect. He obviously was here longer than me, so I better respect him.

"I'm James, nice to meet you." He was nice enough I just wasn't going to let him near my wallet, or he would probably take it. He was trouble, but I liked trouble.

That's when a kid around eleven ran right into me with full force and impact. He looked like he had run about a mile. I hope that wasn't all he did. He said "Chiron needs to see you immediately!" He was in a major hurry, so I didn't ask questions. I guess I hadn't noticed that Chiron had let the tent.

"Well, nice meeting you Ben, I'll see you later." He said as I rushed out of the tent to find out what Chiron needed from me.

I wandered up to the big house while pondering to myself. Who was my parent? I couldn't be son of Hermes because I didn't feel any sort of connection with James. Not a son of one of the big three either. I didn't act arrogant, nor did I look like any of them. Maybe a son of Demeter – Wait a second, how in Hades did I know all of these things? I've never met any of the Gods, so how do I know how the act let, how they look? I was pondering to myself so much, that I didn't notice that I was about to run into someone.

"Ow, what was that for?!" A girl exclaimed. I was about to apologize until clicked in my head. That voice, I've heard this voice before. It was the one who was yelling to see me earlier. Why is she here?

Chiron walks up and says "Ah, I have seen you have met your guide for camp. Ben I would like to introduce you to Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

**Thanks guys for reading my story, please leave a review if this was good or not. If not, what do I need to fix? If so, any suggestion who needs to be brought in? Thanks for the feedback and I hope you all enjoy the story that I brought you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It is centered around Benjamin Woods, a mysterious Half-Blood who just wants to find out who his parent is. He ends up going on a quest with a new friend of his that is hiding a dark past, and a girl who wants to find her lost brother. This story is rated M for mature for a reason. Mostly because I'm paranoid, but mostly because of the language that will probably get worse.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That is owned by Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 5

"So, what's that cabin?" I ask with fake curiosity. I have been walking with this girl for about all day and she has yet to say one word to me. She has been just wearing this permenant scowl on her face and stares straight ahead without giving me a second thought. If I wanted to find out something about the camp, I would have to ask passing campers because she won't talk to me. I've also been trying to start somewhat of a conversation with her but she has just been ignoring me. When I try to walk up to her or stand next to her she moves away from me. Why the hell is she treating me like this? It's starting to really piss me off.

I see James little ways away and call over to him "Hey James, how's Gabe doing?"

"He's staying the same. No change in his condition." James says "What are you doing with Katie?" Gesturing to the queen bitch herself, who was keeping her distance from me as usual.

"She's supposed to be showing me around camp, but she hasn't said a word to me and has ignored every question." I tell him, while I try to catch up before she lives me behind. "Watch this."

"Sooooooooo, where's your cabin?" I ask innocently. It was just an easy question, that she didn't even need to talk about. Just a simple point to the cabin. I already figured which one it was before, but I want to see if she would answer me.

"Look!" She suddenly yells. "I don't care about your questions, nor do I care about you. I'm only showing you around camp because Chiron asked me to do it." What the hades is her problem. She hasn't given me one piece of information. I've tried to be nice but she has no reason to talk to me this way.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!" I yell with more force than I meant to show, but I was fed up with her. I guess I was angrier than I thought I was. "YOU HAVEN'T SHOWN ME ONE GODS DAMN THING! I DON'T CARE ABOUT OR KNOW WHERE YOUR BROTHER-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANTHING ABOUT MY BARRY! She shrieks with malice laced with every word. I struck a major nerve on accident and looks like I'm about to get my head ripped off. I look around the area and see the plants starting to move. The grass was starting to crawl and wrap around my feet, while the nymphs walked toward me with a glare. She really is the daughter of Demeter.

She was about to, what appeared to be, murder me, until a guy about her age came running over to her, yelling "Katie, you need to come down!". He was just about there, but he suddenly had vines climbing up his legs to keep him in that spot. The vines were starting to wrap around my neck, while people were trying to get to us but getting trapped in the grass that wasn't letting the move toward us. I just about passed out till a branch fell on and knocked her out. I look up at the tree and it looks like it was ripped off the tree. James thankfully runs over, and frees me from the plants. I was getting claustrophobic.

"Dude, what in Hades did you tell her to set her off like that?" He asked with usual curiousity. "I had heard something earlier about her wanting to find her brother. Something about him missing. She had wanted to see him me when I was knocked out." I answered with care in case she could still hear me. A guy who looked around sixteen came up to me with an alarmed look on his face.

"Are you Ben?" He asked with urgency.

"That's me, what do ya need?" I asked casually, hoping to put the incident behind me.

"Chiron needs to see you immediantly!" He rushed, gesturing to me to hurry up. "A prophecy has been given and it is about you!"

**Thanks guys for reading my story, please leave a review if this was good or not. If not, what do I need to fix? If so, any suggestion who needs to be brought in? Thanks for the feedback and I hope you all enjoy the story that I brought you**


End file.
